


Sam's Birthday

by Smoke_and_Perfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoke_and_Perfume/pseuds/Smoke_and_Perfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in love with Sam and it's really eating at him. Dean is 18 and Sam is 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Birthday

Dean started noticing Sam when he was twelve. Maybe it was the way he moved, the angle of his smile and curve of his mouth. Or the way he looked at Dean like other people looked at the stars. He knew Sam in and out, loved him more than himself. It crawled up and sat in his chest, weighing him down with words like he’s your brother and this is so wrong, and it wouldn’t go away.

When Sam was thirteen he started pestering Dean to hang out with him more. He catches Dean in the kitchen while their dad is gone, asks why he always heads out as soon as their dad leaves. He has a date, or he’s meeting some guys. Sam pries until Dean has to push past him, and the guilt and desire burn his flesh wherever they’d touched.

The night of Sam’s fourteenth birthday, Dean can’t come up with an excuse. He wants to make Sam happy, so tonight is all about him. He brings cake and b monster movies. John is away on a hunt but he’d called to wish Sam a happy birthday. Sam stands next to Dean at the table where he’s lighting the candles with his zippo.

"Make a wish, Sam."

Maybe it’s just him, but he swears he sees this look in Sam’s eyes in the candlelight, this flicker of longing, but it disappears as Sam blows out the flames.

They sit on the couch together eating their cake and laughing with blue lips at the fake monsters on the screen. Sam stretches his legs out onto Dean’s lap. He swallows his nervousness, whispering in his head don’t give yourself away. But he can’t help it, and he’s hard anyway.

"What’s wrong, Dean?" Sammy asks, puppy eyes prying.

"Nothin’, kid." Dean shifts, but it does no good. Gently, he tries to move Sam’s bare legs off of him, but Sam sits up and presses his feet into the couch.

"Where you goin’?"

"I gotta piss, Sam, jeez. Get off me." He’s shaking. Please, don’t let Sam see. But he can’t bring himself to push Sam off.

"Liar."

"Sam."

Sammy sits up and scoots closer to his brother, closer than Dean is comfortable with but somehow, still not close enough. “You always act like you’re mad at me, Dean. Did I do something?”

"Nah, no, I just-"

"Tell me."

Like a magnet, Dean can’t look away for long. He is stuck on those wide, prying eyes, then he’s pulled down to his nose, to the curve of his lips. Sam is so, so close. He can see it in his head, grabbing his cheeks, drawing Sam close to him so that he could taste the icing on his lips, breathe him in. He takes a shaky breath…

"Don’t push me away, Dean." Sam’s hand is on his shoulder, too hot, too much, and not enough. No, no, no. Yes, yes, yes.

"You don’t understand, Sam." He is almost begging him. Shrug off his hand, get up, push him off, go into the bathroom. Get yourself away from him before you do something to fuck it all up. Blood rushing in his ears, but then it’s all silence except for-

"Don’t you think I want you, too?"

There it is, that longing he’d seen before. He’d thought it just wishful thinking, thought it must just be him. But it is there, staring at him with hazel eyes and an open mouth, all but screaming kiss me, kiss me.

Dean is kissing him before he can think, before he can say no again when everything inside him is saying yes! Sam tastes like the icing and a little like salt and sweat, and something else he didn’t have a name for but everything he could have asked. He holds those cheeks in his hands gently but it is all he can do not to push him back onto the couch. Sam is wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, fingers in his hair and climbing on to him so everything is heat and flesh and and beating hearts.

Keys in the door send them pushing away from each other like supernovas. They grip pillows onto their laps as their dad comes through the hall, all smile and scruff and grime.

"Hey, buddy, happy birthday. Thought I’d surprise you."

Sam grins at their father as he heads off to the kitchen, but the one he gives Dean is much wider, all teeth and hunger.

Sam finger combs his mussed up hair. Dean leans over and whispers, "Alright there, tiger?"

He nods and their dad comes back in and takes a seat in one of the chairs. Dean breathes deep to slow his light, skipping heart. It’s gonna be a long night.


End file.
